Jagathon
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: Another in the series of Episodic Rewrites.


1130 ZULU  
ROCK CREEK PARK  
WASHINGTON, D.C.

.:Harm's POV:.

"Come on Alex please, we've only got a couple hundred yards left," I pleaded hearing her start to whimper.

"Having trouble Commander?" Mac laughed passing by with Aidan sleeping peacefully in his stroller.

"She's your daughter," I laugh moving around to the front of Alex's stroller unbuckling her. "Hey cutie, what's your problem?" I ask as if expecting an answer.

"Mama?" she asked reaching down the trail where Mac and Aidan had just disappeared. Even at one Aidan and Alex were both their mother's children, when either was upset they tended to turn to Mac and not me. But Mac claimed it was only fair seeing as their looks came from my gene pool. Alex was a miniature replica of me all the way down to what Mac called her 'flygirl' grin. Aidan on the other hand was a blue-eyed blonde just like my mother.

"Okay let's go get Mommy," I walked back around the stroller pushing it along as I walked the last of the trail back to the parking lot.

By the time we reached the parking lot Mac had Aidan strapped into his carseat and was loading the jogging stroller into the back, "Hey what took you guys so long?" she asked.

"Mama?" Alex asked again reaching for her once again.

"Aw, sweetie what's the matter?" she took Alex from me going to put her into the car leaving me with the other jogging stroller, "you just didn't want to wake up at the park did you?" I sighed placing my chin on her shoulder to watch over them.

1419 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

.:Mac's POV:.

"Colonel, can we talk?" Sturgis asks as he stops me in the hall by the elevators.

"Talk?" I ask curiously.

"If you and I can decide on a deal, we can end this now," he answers.

"Let me think about it," I answer.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor here," he replies, "I'm the one holding the cards."

"Your client impersonated an officer, Commander," I love when the facts are on my side.

"And then saved a man's life," Sturgis replies.

"Which you haven't failed to mention at every juncture of this trial," I nod and turn to walk into the bullpen, where everyone is applauding at something the admiral is saying, I join the group as the Admiral continues.

"Anyway, I wanted to go over the details of our first ever charity JAG-a-thon. The response has been excellent. We have over thirty entrants in tomorrow's 10-kilometer race. We have raised over $9,000 for the Pentagon's victim's fund," he pauses as everyone claps again, "Lieutenant Sims, our coordinator and creator of the event will now give you the rest of the details. Lieutenant…"

"Thank you, Sir," Harriet accepts the floor everyone clapping for her, "First of all, the sign-in will be at the south end of Carter Park at 1100. We'll have water stations all over for you guys. I have a master at arms and a corpsman for security and any medical emergencies. The first and only prize, as I'm sure you are all aware, is highest rank privileges for a whole day." There is more clapping and cheering for the prize, "Okay…and don't forget that females get a three minute head start, so go ladies!"

"Sir, I'd like to go on record saying I consider that unfair, and frankly unnecessary," Lieutenant Singer comments.

"Lieutenant Sims, can Lieutenant Singer start with the men?" asks the Admiral, obviously not bothered by the annoying Lieutenant.

"If she prefers to, Sir," replies Harriet.

"So be it," the Admiral says, dismissing the group with a look.

"Admiral, in that case, I'd like to start with the ladies," Harm comments, eliciting chuckles from the group. He just wants to say he beat me.

1426 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"The petty officer's heroics are a significant factor, Colonel," Commander Turner says as we walk into JAG Ops.

"Not in terms of his guilt," I deny as we stop next to a filing cabinet.

"Now all you have to do is convince the members of that, huh?" Sturgis comments.

"Hi," Harm smiles standing up from looking in the file drawer.

"Hi," I answer cautiously, Sturgis looks from one of us to the other curiously.

"Hey, did you scope out the track, yet," Harm asks him.

"I haven't signed up," Sturgis tells them.

"The academy's top middle distance runner…why not?" Harm asks.

"It didn't feel right, I-I already made a contribution to Lieutenant Sims."

"Well, Sturgis, there's no one in this race who can touch you," Harm comments.

"I think the winner should be someone who's been here awhile, huh?" Sturgis asks carefully, "Excuse me…I am available to talk further, Colonel," he remarks as he walks off.

"Sounds like someone who's looking to make a deal," Harms observes.

"His client saved a life while impersonating an officer. It's been a challenge trying to stay on point," I explain the situation, "The Commander turns everything into a forum on the Petty Officer's good deed and why he should have been accepted to OCS in the first place."

"Smart," Harm commends Sturgis's tactics.

"Yeah…if you were me?" I question on a sigh.

"If I were you we wouldn't have two kids." He jokes, "Seriously, offer that the adjudged confinement be suspended so long as the accused takes his bad conduct discharge-packs up and leaves."

"You think the Commander will go for it?" I ask looking to where he had just gone.

"I would," Harm says brushing past me, letting a hand trail across my six inconspicuously, to go to his office. "Um…good luck."

"Oh…Harm?" I call just before he enters his office he turns back. "If you were me we would be on child number four by now."

"Think so?" he asks with a sparkle in his eye, "Cause I just remember you in labor and I know I couldn't do that."

"Um…" I glance around noticing people around us, "we'll finish this later?"

"Yeah," he seems a little off kilter, "Hey, I hope you do well tomorrow."

"Yeah, same to you," I reply curiously, we both knew we were both going to do well, "Are you feeling like you're ready?"

"Hey, with Sturgis out of the way, I have no competition," he claims cockily.

1428 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"I'm ready to talk now, Commander," I approach Sturgis, thinking of using Harm's strategy.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but I'm off the case," he says, "At least for the next 24 hours."

"What happened?" I ask, confused that no one bother to tell me defense counsel had changed.

"Another client of mine escaped custody this morning, was apprehended, and is being arraigned in forty minutes," Sturgis explains.

"You can't ask for a continuance?" I ask again.

"No. Colonel Blakely claims it'll push his schedule," Sturgis replies. "My new co-counsel is taking the lead. You'll have to make your deal with him."

.:Harm's POV:.

"Why were you turned down for OCS?" I ask my new client in one of the conference rooms.

"A previous psychological evaluation, Sir. The doctor reported I was confused," the Petty Officer answers plainly.

"Did he give you a reason?"

"That's never been made clear to me, Sir," he answers carefully.

"So, why did you do it?" I ask confused.

"I was frustrated, Sir. I wanted so badly to wear an officer's uniform," the Petty Officer explains. "I went out and bought one."

"And what did you expect to accomplish by doing this?"

"I wanted to prove that I was right about myself, even if others disagreed," he answers almost dreamily, "The blues that I bought, Sir, fit like a glove. It was like a sign."

"Do you wish to continue your career in the Navy?"

"Absolutely, Sir, I know I can contribute," asserts the Petty Officer optimistically.

"Well, Petty Officer Dill, with your consent, I'd like to take a run at it," I tell him.

"You got it, Sir," he accepts, "This feels right to me."

"Why is that?"

"I like your energy, Sir," Dill answers, "It's centered."

"Well I'm also required to inform you that your prosecutor, Colonel Mackenzie, is my wife," I tell him.

"Can you beat her?" he asked seriously.

"Have before."

"This is a very interesting case Mac," I told her as we joined at the hallway to the bullpen.

"Let's deal," she grins.

"He wants to stay in the Navy," I told her, before when it was just a case it was easy to judge but now that I had met and spoken with the defendant I was a little more reluctant.

"Absolutely not."

"I'm gonna have to go with him on this one," I replied.

"What?" she questions a little angry.

"I like the kid I'll see you in court," I reply starting to my own office.

"Not only are you contradicting what you told me earlier, you're using my doubts about this case against me?"

"Hey I have the right to change my mind, Mac. The moment I don't think you can overcome your doubts I'd suggest you hand in those oak leaves," I respond seriously.

"Commander are you aware that your substitute counsel is unwilling to deal?" she asks Sturgis as he approaches.

"Yes Colonel he talked me into it," he replied carefully.

"You're not gonna hold this against me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, what are you going to do not talk to me?" I asked flirtatiously.

"No, I'm gonna beat you in the race tomorrow," she sounded upset now and lord know she could beat me if she wanted to.

It was wrong but I laughed it off, "Mac."

"You don't think I can?"

"Not without a short cut. Look I want you to do well but reach for something attainable," I told her seriously, it's not that she couldn't beat me I just wasn't sure she would.

"It is attainable I have three minutes on you," she smiled devilishly.

"You could have six minutes on me and you wouldn't beat me," I responded beginning to get that flyboy ego.

"Fine, I'll take it," she walked back to her office and I walked right into it.

1748 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Hey, good luck in court," I nod to Sturgis as I pass him.

"Hey, you too…" Sturgis returns the good wishes walking with me toward the elevator.

"Listen, about before…" I start delicately.

"What do you mean?" Sturgis asks.

"This thing with Mac and I…"

"Hey it's not my place to worry about your married life," Sturgis looks a little confused.

"Something about us is bothering you," I say to him.

"I was under the impression that regs prevented the two of you from working together," Sturgis replies, "and I know there were exceptions made but I don't understand how you two can continually work with and against each other."

"Well I don't really see how that's any of your business," I replied.

"You asked, I answered," he argues.

"Never mind Sturgis it's no concern of yours," I tell him.

"If you say so, buddy," Sturgis says.

"Excuse me," Mac passes us coming off the elevator, she looks more than a little upset. I sighed watching her walk to her office.

"Sounds like you've got problems of your own," Sturgis replied as I turned to follow Mac through the bullpen.

Mac heads straight for her office passing the Admiral, "How's it going, Colonel?" he asks, knowing something is up, the man always knows when something's up especially when it comes to Mac and myself.

"What?" she says in irritation, not realizing who spoke to her, she looks almost horrified when she looks up, "I-I'm sorry, Sir."

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah…everything's fine," she says, sucking it up.

"Good," he says, knowing better. "Carry on…"

"Thanks," she says and makes for her office. The Admiral's eyes follow me as I walk through the bullpen to her office knocking softly before letting myself in.

"Hi," I leaned in the door, "is it safe?"

"I don't know, you planning on dealing?" she asked not glancing up from her computer screen.

"Look Mac…I'm sorry he really wants to stay in and I feel like I owe it to him to help any way I can," I closed the door behind me.

"That's fine," she replies again, "just prepare to lose."

"In your dreams Colonel," I leaned over her desk placing a kiss on her nose trying to distract her.

"You would run scared in my dreams," she leaned back, looking up at me.

"Oh yeah, why? Are they filled with big bad Aussies?"

"No five little Rabbs," she laughed, "now get out of my office, I've got work to do."

.:In court, Mac is questioning a witness:.

"Commander Gilfry, are you a Navy psychiatrist?" Mac asks after I'd sworn in the witness.

"I am," he answers.

"Was Petty Officer Dill a patient of yours in 1999?"

"Yes, he was," the Commander confirms.

"What was the reason for these visits?" she asks, doing her pacing routine.

"His CO at the time made the recommendation," says Commander Gilfry, "Claimed the petty officer was fabricating stories about his accomplishments."

"What did you determine?"

"I noted some identity dysfunction," the Commander answers.

"Were you surprised when you later heard the petty officer had been caught impersonating a Navy lieutenant?" Mac questions.

"No, it was consistent with my evaluation," answers Commander Gilfry.

"What do you believe is responsible for this behavior?" Mac asks.

"Objection, Your Honor," I interrupt, "This is getting into psychiatrist-patient privilege."

"Your Honor, that privilege only applies to confidential communication made after November 1, 1999 when rule 513 came into effect," Mac denies my assertion.

"She's right, Counselor—overruled," the Judge responds. "Answer the question, Commander."

"Petty Officer Dill is likely reacting to what happened is his youth," the Commander explains, "He indicated he wasn't respected as a child and forced to take on inferior roles. He was subjected to verbal abuse and criticism and because he was never encouraged, he felt unworthy." It was scary how easily his back-story could have been Mac's and I was incredibly grateful to Matthew O'Hara for pulling her out of that quicksand.

"Did this have an effect on his development?" Mac asks.

"As an adult, his personality appears to have remained immature and prone to fantasy," replies Commander Gilfry.

"So, was putting on the uniform a way for Petty Officer Dill to embrace another reality?" asks Mac.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Thank you," she says. "No more questions."

Mac takes her seat as I stand, "Commander, I pulled this article off the internet an hour ago. Did you write it?" I show him the article.

"Yes, it's a contribution to a behavioral psychology website," Commander Gilfry answers glancing at the article.

"Please, read the title for us."

"Compensating Grandiosity in the Year 2000: A Clinical Evaluation," the Commander complies.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It's the terminology used to describe the behavior I attributed to Petty Officer Dill," he answers.

"Are you an expert on the subject?" I'm fishing here, and am surprised Mac has objected to leading the witness.

"I certainly know about it," the Commander replies.

"Do you encounter this condition often?"

"Often enough," the Commander answers.

"Oh…the article is based on 32 case studies," I continue, "On average, Commander, how many patients do you see?"

"A few hundred," he answers.

"Thirty two out of a few hundred," I speak as if thinking aloud "That's a pretty high percentage, isn't it?"

"I suppose," answers Commander Gilfry.

"Do you have a referral system set up? Some way to attract these cases from other psychiatrists?"

"No," the Commander denies.

"Oh, just lucky, then, I guess," I comment knowing Mac will object this time.

"Objection," Mac calls.

"Sustained," the Judge answers.

"Is there anything about the Navy, Commander, that encourages this type of condition?"

"Nothing that comes to mind," replies Commander Gilfry.

"The reason you see so many of these cases is because you're looking for them—isn't that true?" I found what I'm looking for.

"No."

"And the condition keeps appearing because it's in your best interest for it to do so?"

"Objection," Mac calls again, "The commander's already answered the question."

"Sustained," the judge says again. "Don't push it, Commander."

.:Mac's POV:.

"Listen, I realize we're having a bad day," Harm tries talking to me as we head back to our offices from the courtroom.

"I've known you to reach before, Harm, but that tactic was way below your standards," I reply honestly, "if you're not careful, he might use inadequate counsel at his appeal."

"Well, you forgot effective," He comments.

"It's a cheap way of obscuring your client's problem," I answer not willing to give up my point.

"My client's problem is he was reacting to rejection from someone who should've been a little more open minded," Harm replies stopping in the doorway to my office.

"Now, if you only believed that," I remarked dryly.

"I do believe it," he replies seriously, "I realized in there today that that could have very well been you if it hadn't been for Matt."

"You betrayed me before, now you're insulting my intelligence and telling me I'm lucky that's not me?" I ask taking my seat offended now.

"I think he deserves a second chance," Harm says, stepping up to my desk. "Listen…I'm sorry for changing tactics on you and I'm not trying to insult you."

I look up quickly surprised to receive an apology that fast, "Harm, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Would you at least accept my apology?" he asks, giving me a puppy dog look.

"Fine," I answer vowing not to let him know he can get out of anything with that look.

"Okay, uh…this thing about the race…can we also agree not to make a big deal out of that?" he requests.

I sighed, "Not even with your handicap?"

"I don't care about the handicap," he answers seriously.

"Oh-you're holding to it?" I ask, I was prepared to give him his three minutes back.

"I made the statement," Harm replies.

"Do I sense goodwill, here?" I ask, a little skeptically.

"Mac, winning isn't important to me tomorrow," he answers, "Mac, you, Alex and Aidan are what's important, and if you want to know the truth I'm a little tired of competing with you."

"Well ditto sailor," I smile up at him, "tell you what, Harriet offered to watch the twins tonight what do you say we go out and load up on carbs for the race?"

"Well Mrs. Rabb you've got yourself a date."

2028 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Would you state your name, rank, and duty station, please?" I request of the accused currently on the witness stand.

"Ramsey Dill, petty officer second class, stationed aboard the USS Gainesville," he replies without reservation.

"Has this ever been a point of confusion to you, Petty Officer?" Harm begins his questioning.

"No, Sir," the Petty Officer answers.

"Your CO says you lied to him about your accomplishments. Is that true, Petty Officer?" Harm asks.

"It is not, Sir," answers Dill.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was a congressional intern and a junior circuit tennis player," the defendant tells the court.

"And why do you think he disbelieved you?"

"Because of my background," the Petty Officer answers.

"What is your background?" Harm asks.

"I was one of six, raised in a tough neighborhood of Detroit. My mother…she didn't work; my father was in and out of prison," Petty Officer Dill shares.

"Did you discuss any of this with Commander Gilfry?" Harm queries.

"Yes, Sir."

"Were you asked how you obtained your college degree, Petty Officer?" asks Harm.

"No, Sir."

"Would you please tell us?" Harm requests.

"Objection…relevance?" I ask confused.

"It goes to character, Your Honor," Harm argues.

"I'll allow it," the judge decides after careful consideration.

"I went to school at night, Sir," the Petty Officer answers the previously asked question.

"For how long?" Harm asks.

"Over a seven year period," the Petty Officer answers.

"Did anyone else in your family go beyond secondary education?" asks Harm.

"I'm the only one, Sir," Petty Officer Dill replies solemnly.

"How did you do it, Petty Officer? Those are considerable handicaps," Harm comments.

"Through faith, Sir," answers the Petty Officer.

"Did you have a momentary lapse in faith the night of September 23rd?" Harm questions.

"Yes, I did, Sir," the defendant admits.

"Did you purchase a Navy lieutenants uniform from a surplus store and put it on?"

"I did, Sir," Dill says.

"Why?"

"The simple answer, Sir, is that I was angry at being rejected for OCS," Dill replies.

"Thank you," says Harm, finished with his questions.

"But I think there was something bigger at work, Sir," the Petty Officer continues, stopping Harm in his tracks, "I wouldn't have been there to save that man's life if I hadn't been wearing an officers uniform."

"Thank you. Nothing further," Harm says firmly, taking his seat.

"Petty Officer Dill, are you saying you were guided the evening you impersonated an officer?" I begin cross-examination; with the opening he just gave me.

"In a sense, Ma'am," Dill agrees.

"By whom…God?" I ask curiously

"I don't know, Ma'am," he answers.

"Did you hear a voice?" I ask thinking I could get a medical discharge.

"No, Ma'am. This--this is in retrospect," he replies.

"So that makes what you did right?"

"Objection, Your Honor," Harm comes to his feet, "The petty officer has already made his understanding on this matter clear."

"Over ruled," the judge decrees.

"I'm not saying what I did was right, but…it did turn out to be a good thing," the Petty Officer points out.

"Would you do it again?"

"No, Ma'am. I realize--"

"Even if you were being guided?" I ask interrupting him.

"Well, that depends," he replies carefully.

"On what?"

"On what I was being asked to do," he replies and I had to fight not to role my eyes.

"No more questions," I finish returning to my seat as Harm rises once again.

"Redirect, Your Honor, Petty Officer, did God tell you to put on that officers uniform?"

"No, sir."

"Did you put it on because you believed you were officer material?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you. No further questions," he says glancing at me as he takes his seat.

"Let's be someone else for a moment…" Harm begins his closing statement. "Imagine a childhood filled with hardship and pain. You see the Navy as a way to better your station in life. You muster the initiative to get a college degree in your spare time. You seek the opportunity to lead to influence other young people with similar handicaps. But you are summarily rejected for reasons you don't understand. One night…you see a uniform in a surplus store window and you think was I so wrong about myself? If I were to put this on, would it not feel right? And in a moment of intense curiosity you buy it, and you put it on, and it fills you with purpose. You realize, in fastening that last brass button, that this simple dress blue jacket with the stripes on the sleeves is the absolute fulfillment of your destiny. You feel so serene…so confident…that when you go out that night and see a fellow serviceman imperiled, you rush to his aid embodying the mantle of officer hood to which you so deeply aspire. You access the scene, initiate action, and remedy the situation. Now what do you think of yourself? Are you a criminal…or do you represent everything you've always believed you could be?" God the man was eloquent and sexy as hell when he wanted to be.

.:Harm's POV:.

I knock on the Admiral's open door, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Close the door. Have a seat, Commander," the Admiral answers and I comply, "This is personal, so I trust that you'll keep this conversation to yourself."

"Of course, Sir," I reply carefully not sure where he's going with this.

"As a matter of principle I try not to pry into the personal lives of my people," he begins.

"Understood, Sir," I answer having had a few conversations that start like this with him.

"But uh…given recent events, I have some concerns about the Colonel and I was wondering if you might have some insights," Admiral Chegwidden comments.

"What sort of concerns, Sir?"

"Well…she seems upset," he answers automatically knowing I'm the cause of such feelings.

"Today in particular, Admiral?" I ask, knowing that she had been fine most of the week, I was just being an ass today.

"Yes."

"Well, Admiral, that might uh…have something to do with me not agreeing to settle on a case," I admit, " and of course it doesn't help that we were opposing on the case."

"Well, I get a sense of hurt…" he replies.

"Well, uh…that might also have to do with an inappropriate comment I made, Sir," I stammer.

"And anger…" he adds.

"We were discussing the JAG A Thon, Admiral, and…"

"You're responsible for this?" asks the Admiral.

"It's one of those days, I guess…I um…I seem to be pushing her buttons."

"Commander, can you stop doing that?" Admiral Chegwidden requests.

"I am trying, Admiral," I reply seriously.

"And why the hell are you arguing about a race?" he asks sitting back in his chair.

"Mac thinks that I am not treating her participation in this race with enough respect," I chuckle, "And um…as a result I have agreed to grant her—and I guess the rest of the field—an additional three minute handicap."

"Why wouldn't you respect her?"

"She's not a runner, Admiral," I reply honestly, "She jogs."

"Says who?"

"I'm sorry?" I know I must look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well I was under the impression the Colonel had been running three mornings a week, training for tomorrow's race." He replies confused.

"True sir although Alex and I usually pass the finish line way before she and Aidan," I answer, "But I do believe she can win tomorrow if she wants to."

I head straight for the Mac's office after the Admiral dismisses me, "I hope you're happy."

"You don't knock?" she asks.

"I just got my six chewed," I replied.

"It was bound to happen anyway," she smiles goofily.

"That's not fair," I return.

She nods, "Truth hurts."

"You're just lucky I love you otherwise I wouldn't be so forgiving."

"You want your three minutes back?" she asks.

"No. What made you ask that?"

"That was my apology," she remarks. I pulled her door closed as I leave.

2217 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Commander, will you please read your decision?" the judge asks.

"Signalman Second Class Ramsey Dill, United States Navy, on the charge and specification of impersonating an officer, this court-martial finds you guilty," the senior member of the panel announces

"Will the senior member please read the sentence," the judge now instructs.

"This court sentences you to no punishment."

"We are adjourned," the judge bangs his gavel. I smirk towards Mac without really looking over at her.

"Thank you so much, Sir," Petty Officer Dill turns shaking my hand enthusiastically.

"You're welcome, Petty Officer," I reply, "You realize this incident will always be on your record?"

"I understand, Sir, but some good did come out of this," Dill explains, "I now know what I want to do with my life."

"What's that?" I ask.

"I've decided to go into medicine, Sir," the Petty Officer answers.

"Well, from what I've observed, you're up to the challenge," I answer him sincerely.

"I appreciate the support, Commander."

"You should've seen the member's faces," I tell Sturgis as we head to my office. "I mean, there was no way they were going to punish the Petty Officer. In retrospect, I wish I'd downplayed the confession aspect. I might have even walked away with a not guilty verdict."

"Ah ha, what turned them around?" Sturgis asks.

"The oldest trick in the book," comments Mac, walking into my office, "Characterize the accused as one of them and then asks them to forgive themselves for being human."

"I saw your face, Colonel," I answer, "You were sold."

"Rhetoric aside, you believe Petty Officer Dill is as deluded and confused as I do," Mac remarks, "You just can't handle the idea of not winning."

"Oh…and you were trying to lose?"

"Admit it…you enjoyed the challenge, so you rose to the occasion," Mac accuses. Sturgis clears his throat, from behind Mac.

"Is something wrong, Commander?" Mac asks looking at him.

"No…I'm sorry, but do you two always get this personal?" he asks.

"No-" I answer.

"Yes-" answers Mac at the same time. We eye each other for a moment before she continues, "we try to leave it at home but it doesn't always work."

"Is it me?" he asks, "because it seems to happen most when I'm around."

"No-" Mac answers.

"Yes-" while I answer opposite again at the same time.

"This is none of my business, but I'm feeling you might want to deal with it," Sturgis suggests.

"Deal with what?" Mac asks.

"Whatever's going on here," he replies.

"What do you think that is?" asks Mac.

"He doesn't know anything," I remind Mac, like the fact that I've neglected to tell him most of our banter is fun and that there are two adorable kids at our house who keep us grounded.

"Is there something to know?" Sturgis asks, "Because when I asked you last time, you wouldn't answer me."

Mac looks at me as if to say –you've been talking about us?—"What are you expecting to hear?" she asks Sturgis.

"I don't know it seems like there really is a whole other aspect to your relationship that keeps you coming back," he answers.

"That's what this is about?" she asks, "You think we are masochistic and are trying to bury each other? "

"Well, you do seem to argue more than any married couple I've ever met," Sturgis replies.

"We don't argue, we banter there's a difference," I reply, "and we are two very passionate people, we are bound to but heads. But you haven't seen us outside of the office together, once you've experienced that then we'll talk about what's bothering you."

Sturgis sighs, "this is none of my business."

"Yeah, I think I'd better go," Mac says with a look at me as she quickly escapes the office.

Sturgis looks at me…"Colonel…" he follows her into the bullpen.

"Colonel, I apologize if I stepped in something I…" Sturgis steps all over himself, "I-I could have said that better. I…" I eavesdrop carefully from my doorway.

"Why are you so interested in my relationship with Harm?" Mac asks him.

"It interests me only in how it affects me," he replies.

"It has nothing to do with you," she says.

"Then why am I caught in the middle of it?" Sturgis asks her, "It's like a giant vacuum that sucks everything into its path."

"Maybe the solution is to stop questioning it and trust that Harm and I can work out our differences to everyone's satisfaction," she snaps.

"Well, you see, that's the problem," he says. "You're working it out in a space that I occupy."

"I don't see anyone else complaining," Mac replies.

"I guess they're used to it," Sturgis comments.

"Then get use to it," she tells him.

"Why should I?" he asks.

"Because we're all human here. We get upset at each other from time to time," she says.

"But this time, Colonel, it became unprofessional," he remarks, "It's almost like something you would see on a soap opera."

"Oh…you mean about…like arguing about personal issues in public with a co-worker, Commander?" she asks looking about them pointedly.

"Point made," he accepts.

"Then allow me to make another one: It's unfair of you to accuse us of being intrusive when you are doing the same thing with Lieutenant Roberts," Mac tells him.

"What do you mean?" Sturgis asks.

"I know that you pushed him into jogging with you," Mac states.

"He's out of shape," Sturgis says.

"And did you address that because it offended you?" she asks.

"No," he says, finally realizing how his actions might have been construed. "I thought I could help him."

"Then maybe you could help us, too…" Mac says, "…by being more understanding and less judgmental."

2330 ZULU

RABB RESIDENCE

ROSSLYN, VIRGINIA

.:Mac's POV:.

"Harm, are you not ready yet?" I called up the stairs, Aidan in my right arm while Alex held onto my left hand on unsteady legs.

"Yes, I'm ready," he announced coming around the corner and down the stairs, "Come here big boy," he reached for Aidan. Aidan went willingly to his father just as the doorbell rang and I scooped Alex up going to answer it as Harm and Aidan played airplane through the living room.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked to find my mother-in-law on the other side of the door.

"Well Frank had to go to Japan on business so I thought I would come visit my family instead of being bored out of my skull in some hotel room," she replied, "I hope it's not an inconvenience."

"Of course not come on in," I swung the door wide allowing her entrance. Alex's grip got noticeably tighter though when Trish reached for her.

"Separation anxiety?" she asked running a hand down the back of her head.

"Pretty much, she's okay as long as Harm or I are around but she mostly insists on me. I think it kind of hurt his feelings," I replied.

"Mac who was at the door?" Harm called from the living room.

"Your mother," I called back grabbing one of Trish's suitcases with my free hand and leading her to the living room.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" he asked, hugging her with his one free arm.

"Frank had to go to Japan so I thought I'd stop into see my family for a few days," she answered accepting a willing Aidan into her arms.

"I'll call Harriet and tell her we don't need her services," I smiled, "We'll go out as a family."

RACE DAY

1500 ZULU  
CARTER PARK  
WASHINGTON, DC

"We're going to roast," I comment getting out of the Lexus to feel the incredible heat of the day.

"Yeah, but Alex and Aidan will have fun," Harm smiled, opening the back door on his side to get Aidan, dressed in his own JAG-a-thon t-shirt and navy blue shorts, out of his seat.

"Trish are you sure you want to stay for this, I mean you could take them back to the house or the mall at least some place where there is air conditioning," I replied unhooking Alex from her seat, dressed similar to her brother with the exception of the red shorts.

"We'll be fine, trust me if I kept up with Harm when he was younger I can handle anything," she smiles nudging Harm in the ribs.

"I couldn't have been that bad," he replied, handing Aidan to Trish and getting the bag of toys and the diaper bag from the back.

"Trust me," Trish laughs, walking over to find her a place in the grass where she and the kids can sit. Once we got her and the kids set up under a tree that provided plenty of shade we started our stretching routine while everyone else arrived.

"Last chance to make a bet," Singer announced standing over us with her notebook in hand.

"I thought final bets were made yesterday," Harm replied, pulling himself off the ground.

"I decided to extend the deadline," she answered as Harm helped me to my feet.

"Well we won't be making any bets," I answered for both of us, as Harriet called everyone to gather around going over the rules one more time before calling for us to line up.

"Good luck," Harm gave me a kiss before I stepped up to the finish line.

"You too," I smiled placing my feet carefully.

"Ladies, take your marks," Harriet called raising the starting gun. "I now pronounce the JAG-A-Thon officially underway." She shoots off the gun and the women take off, I shot out in front of the crowd trying to separate myself.

.:Harm's POV:.

"On your marks…get set…" Harriet calls out for the men and then shoots off the gun, the men take off most of them passing Bud right away. I started my watch with the women and watch as the seconds tick off until I can start.

The first person I came upon once I started was Bud who looked extremely shocked to see me coming up behind him, "Commander, what are you doing in last place?" Bud asks.

"Kicking myself," I puff passing him on my quest to catch up with Mac.

"On your left!" I call out preparing to pass some of the other runners. Looking ahead I spot Lieutenant Singer weaving back and forth across the path. "Try and stay in one place, Lieutenant," I catch up to her, she tries to keep pace as I pass her, "Save yourself, Lieutenant," I reply, "You're wasting it on me."

"I consider that an insult, Sir," she wheezes back.

"You're doing great, Sir," Harriet calls out from the fourth water station as I approach.

"Am I far behind?" I gasp, grabbing the cup she's holding out to me continuing on my way.

"Oh, very much so, Sir," she answers to my back as I keep on running.

"One thing's for sure," I comment to Tiner and Gunny coming up on their sixes, "Neither of you is going to win."

"Are you sure you want to push yourself like this, Sir?" Harriet asks from her golf cart.

"Yes," I gasp continuing.

"You look a little flushed, Sir," she tries again.

"Not concerned," I reply huffing and puffing.

"Well, I don't want to see you hurt yourself, Sir. Can I-can I get you anything? Water…anything?" she continues.

"You can do me a favor, Lieutenant," I answer.

.:Mac's POV:.

I was jogging along, pacing myself, when Harriet, in the golf cart, catches up, "Colonel…Uh…Commander Rabb has a message for you. He says enjoy your lead because it won't be long before you're eating his dust."

That makes me run even harder, "Ma'am…I don't know how to say this…but I think he's pushing to hard…several people have complained…saying he looks like he's going to pass out."

I paused a moment considering her comment, "That's ridiculous Harriet, Harm knows his limits, we agreed that winning wasn't worth hurting ourselves." I replied before picking up pace again.

.:Harm's POV:.

When I finally caught up with the Admiral it was easy to pass him. "Commander!" the Admiral calls once I've passed.

"Sir?"

"Ease up…you're breathing too hard," the Admiral tells, "You look flushed!"

"I'm fine, Sir!" I reply picking up speed even though my legs were already burning.

Mac was the next person and once I had her in sight I knew I could beat her. "Mac!" She looks back quickly, but doesn't stop.

"Commander Rabb! I need you to stop, Sir," the master at arms steps in front of me, "Sir!"

I try to dodge him, "What are you doing? Get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry--" the master at arms replies, I finally stop and focus on him, "I'm sorry, Sir, but more than one person has expressed concern about your physical condition. The corpsman needs to determine if you can finish the race."

I glance back and forth between Mac increasing her lead, only to see her stop and turn back walking towards me, and the golf cart coming from behind him with Harriet and the corpsman. "I don't need to be examined," I say to the master at arms, hands on his hips, wheezing and gasping, "I feel fine."

"You look flushed, Sir," the master at arms says.

"I just ran five miles," I reply, "Lieutenant, I am not happy," I call to Harriet as she arrives with the corpsman.

"Sir, it'll only take a second. The corpsman just needs to check your vitals," Harriet replies coming to a stop; the corpsman jumps off the golf cart and turns to me. I just stare at the corpsman, it's Petty Officer Dill.

"Harm, are you okay?" Mac asks reaching my side.

"I'll be fine as soon as the Master at Arms here takes Petty Officer Dill under arrested," I reply hands on hips, "and we finish this race."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Harriet says, "When I requested a corpsman, I just assumed…"

"What were you doing?" I ask the Petty Officer, "Hanging around sick bay answering phones?"

"I feel like I've let you down, Sir."

"This is not good Petty Officer, I'm going to talk to your CO." Harm take off jogging, "Come on Mac."

"Well, Sir…at least let me take your blood pressure…" Petty Officer Dill calls after us.

"Sergeant…get him out of here," I yell over my shoulder.

"Isn't this the way it used to be?" I gasp as we both kick it up a notch into the final stretch.

"Uh-huh," she wheezes back.

"Huh…Can you live with that?" I ask.

"As long as I win," she says trying to get ahead of me.

We are running neck and neck when the finish line comes into view. We both push harder to try and get ahead of the other to win but end up crossing the finish line at the same time. They each get a cup of water and stumble over to Mom and the twins.

"Well I guess we'll just have to settle for a tie," Mac wheezes as she swallows her cup of water in one gulp.

"Guess so," I pull her into a hug and a light kiss, neither of us having the lung capacity for a more passionate one.

"Mama," Alex interrupted latching onto Mac's leg and practically climbing up as if Mac were a jungle gym.

"That was great you two," Mom gives us both a peck on the cheek, handing Aidan to me as she pulls out her camera. "Smile," she orders when we both continue to breath heavy.

Just then Harriet pulls up in the golf cart, "I am so sorry, you guys. I wanted to be here, but I had to take care of Gunny and Tiner."

"What happened?" Mac asks.

"Gunny pulled a muscle and Tiner bruised a rib," Harriet informs the groups, taking Aidan as he reached for her.

"They didn't finish the race?" I ask.

"No."

I can't help myself as I bust out laughing. "What?" Mac asks.

"Well, they both won their bet then," Mac smiles shifting Alex on her hip.

"What happened with you guys?" Harriet asks, "Who beat who?"

"Had to settle for a tie," Mac replies, wrapping an arm around my waist, both of us finally had our breathing under control.

"Oh…" Harriet says with a chuckle. "You both can share second place."

"Congratulations," Sturgis offers, walking over to us.

"When did you finish?" I ask him.

Checking his watch, Sturgis replies, "Four minutes ago. Uh… Lieutenant Sims informs me that I can start my highest rank privilege anytime I choose."

"That's great," Mac says with a hint of trepidation.

"I choose now and, being your superior, I have a…an order for the both of you," Sturgis says. "First you can explain to me who these two babies belong to, and then we have one more thing left to do before we finish up."

"Sturgis Turner I'd like you to meet Alex and Aidan Rabb," I introduced, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Well you sly son of a gun, how did you manage to keep this from me for the past four months?"

"Well all you seemed to be interested in is our marital issues, which I hate to tell you are nonexistent," Mac laughed, "so what else do we have to do?"

Bud looks up as he hears the sound of the golf cart. "Hey, Lieutenant," Sturgis calls out to Bud as the golf cart comes to a stop.

"Well, pretty tired of this, huh, Commander—me dropping out and you coming to pick me up?" Bud asks as we climb of the back of the cart.

"Why are you dropping out?" Mac asks him.

"I'm just doing what everybody expected," Bud says.

"Nobody expected you to drop out," Harriet says.

"Well then, why did you bet that I would?" Bud asks.

"Who told you that?" Harriet asks. "You haven't been talking to Lieutenant Singer, have you?"

Bud groans, "Kill me now… sweetie, I'm sorry… I-I'm tired… what can I say?"

"Say you'll meet me at the finish line, Bud," she says with a smile and drives off.

"Say hello to your encouragement, Bud," I answer clapping him on the shoulder, Mac does the same on the other side.

"Hello encouragement," Bud replies with a smile while Sturgis laughs we all line up and get ready to head out.

"Let's go!" I order and we all begin jogging.


End file.
